


Their story

by Piercy_wearcy



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i spelt Caiti's name wrong, just fluff stuff, mentions of child birth, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piercy_wearcy/pseuds/Piercy_wearcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack and Catie have a kid!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their story

“Your Catie right?” asked jack stepping back a bit just in case it wasn’t.

 

“You must be Jack then” said Catie, reaching out to shake the much bigger man’s hand, her Australian accent thick

 

“I would never have expected you to be Australian” said Jack, stopping to pull out a chair for Catie in the crowded café.

 

“I didn’t expect you to have a beard” she said jokingly, as Jack tugged on his bright orange beard for the tenth time.

 

“Most people say that” laughed jack in a slow, deep chuckle

 

\---------------------------------------

Fumbling with his keys and finally opening the door, he stepped out of the hot dry Texas heat into the heavily air-conditioned house. Setting his bag down on the stool in the small landing and making his way up the three steps up into the main part of the house; he wondered where Catie was. Thumping could be heard coming down the hall, swinging around the corner came Catie, long hair brown hair getting tangled around her face. After vigorous wiping and blowing to get the hairs off her face, she stopped to look at Jack. Tightly clutching the small object in her hand, smile quickly spreading across her face;

 

“Jack” she said jumping forward and tightly wrapping her arms around his large waist.

 

“Yes” he asked cautiously returning the hug,

 

“It worked” she said, pulling away to show him the small pregnancy test; with a small smiley face on the end of it.

 

“Oh my Gosh!” he yelled, picking her up and spinning wildly.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

 

“I’m home!” Catie said spinning around almost letting her hand bag hit a stranger.

 

“I know you’re exited but you can’t just hit people” Jack said, comically punching her in the arm.

 

“Fine” she said leaning into jack, “How do you think my parents will react” she asked, pulling her thin sweater closer to her body,

 

“Well” answered jack pulling her closer as they walked along the crowded airport “We live almost a world away from them, but I think they will be exited” he re-assured her scratching his bright orange beard.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

“Oh you shouldn’t have” said Catie’s mother, poking Jack in his belly and grabbing the gift that was being handed to her; everyone at the large dining room table had one too. A small box wrapped in dark purple tissue paper,

 

“On the count of three” Catie explained “I want you to open it”. The whole room was oblivious of to what was happening

 

“1…2...3” counted Catie

 

Catie’s mother was the first to open the box, she gave out a loud shriek and threw it down; jumping up herself and running over to Catie and Jack standing at the head of the table.

 

“This is amazing” she blubbered into Catie’s shoulder, pulling her and Jack into a close hug.

 

“You really shouldn’t have” whispered Catie’s dad, earning him a slap on the arm from his other daughter

 

“Congrats little sis” said her brother staring to clap, soon the room erupted with whooping, yelling and clapping. Rounds of congratulations went around the room.

 

“It was worth coming to Australia to tell them” whispered Catie going onto her tippy toes to whisper into Jacks ear.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Catie sat up quickly, griping her stomach. She looked over at the clock to see it was three in the morning,

 

“Jack?” she said nudging the larger man, barely stirring him.

 

“Guh” he grunted in response, rolling onto his stomach.

 

“The baby” at that word he jumped up, sliding off the bed; now fully awake. He grabbed various things from around the house, mumbling to himself.

 

“Jack?” asked Catie, stopping him is his tracks, her bag and the car keys along with some important items being juggled in his arms. “Can I get some help please?” she said trying to get off the bed, he immediately dropped his things and ran over to help his wife. On their way to the car he grabbed the keys and her bag. Trying not to drive like a mad man after just waking up was harder then he thought one hand on the wheel and the other holding Catie’s hand. After making it to the hospital (and almost having his hand broken) Catie was admitted into a room. Nurses swarming around Catie, making her as comfortable as possible; in the rush of things he was pushed in the hall, told to wait until they had things figured out. He just kept his hands steady enough to dial his friend Rays number, the only person who would be still up at this hour.

 

“Hello?” asked the much younger man on the other line, gunshots and various noises could be herd though the phone; more than likely Call of Duty 3.

 

“It’s Catie, she’s having the baby” jack said, almost winded.

 

“Be Right there” ray said hanging up the phone, all he could do was wait. After an hour ray had come, they both went in to support Catie, when she went into labour he left the room; he would be in there with her but with is weak stomach he didn’t want to risk puking on is wife. 

 

“You ok?” asked Ray rubbing him arm awkwardly,

 

“No” Jack said right out, ”What if something goes wrong, what if the baby doesn’t make it, what if Catie doesn’t make it!” he almost yelled, sinking his head into his hands. All Ray could really do was support his friend.

 

The hours had come and gone; by the time Jack got called down to the room it was almost 8:30. He walked into the room hesitantly, he peered around the corner to see a panting Catie, cover in sweat. He rushed over to the bed and grabbed her hands, his mind running the worst possible thoughts.

 

“Hey hun” he said bushing away the hair that clung to her forehead.

 

“Hey” she replied, voice slightly horse and on the verge of falling asleep. As if on cue the nurse came holding their baby, wrapped in a small, soft pink baby blanket. Catie reached out to grab their baby girl, she held her close to her chest; humming softly and pulling the blanket away from her face. Jack got his first glance at his baby girl; he bit his lip trying not to cry. Catie turned to him and smiled,

 

“What’s her name?” she asked softly, Jack just rested his head on her shoulder; like she always does.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

“Jack, JACK!” yelled Catie, “GET THE CAMERA!!!” she yelled louder, holding onto Sandra’s hands. Jack came burning around the corner, holding the fairly new camcorder and flipping it open; tying to record his daughters’ first steps. Sandra let go of her mother’s hands and took two steps then wobbled back and fell on her but.

 

“Good job honey” Jack and Catie said in unanimously. Sandra, not knowing she just hit her first big milestone in her life; just sat there and giggled like she always did. Jack sat down beside his wife and kissed her on the temple, unable to control his smiling.

 

“You ready to send this to your mom?” He said, knowing that she wanted to ‘be there’ for their daughter’s first steps.

 

“Oh you better, or you will get an ear full from her” Said Catie, rolling a brightly colored ball to her daughter and getting it rolled right back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was something i wrote for extra credit for my L.A finals this year. And her name isn't spelt right because I'm stupid and didn't look up how to spell it before i started writing and I'm to lazy to change it


End file.
